Is it True?
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "Is it true that you love me? Is it true that I'll always protect you? Is it true, Ai, is it true?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Is it True?**

"Sugoi! Are we really having a picnic today Conan?" Genta asked.

Conan nodded his head, "Ran-neechan wants us to have one since we're on a holiday break," he responded. 'It's going to be a long day, at least I can have fun with Ran,' Conan thought happily.

"Thinking about your girlfriend Edogawa-kun?" Ai said dully, reading a fashion magazine on Agasa's couch.

"Eh? Conan-kun has a girlfriend?" Ayumi cried out.

"Oi, oi! It's not like that Ayumi-chan. I don't have a girlfriend, Haibara's just playing around," Conan said then turned to glare at Ai.

"Um…Conan-kun, why are you looking at Haibara-san like that?" Mitsuhiko questioned.

"Yes, why are you staring at me," Ai replied, sending a deadly glare back to Conan.

"Erm, I…it's nothing important," he gave up and turned from her frightening gaze.

'Hmph, that cocky detective. But I guess that's why I love him. Wait…did I just say 'I love him?' She scoffed at the idea.

"Well, what time are we going?" Ayumi said excitedly.

"She's gonna come by in a half hour to pick us up."

"Let's play hide and seek to pass the time," Mitsuhiko recommended.

"That's a good idea Tsuburaya-kun," Ai smiled softly.

Mitsuhiko blush three shades of pink, 'Her smile is so cute. I've never saw Haibara-san smile like that before.'

Conan saw the small interaction between the two and surprisingly felt deeply unnerved, 'Why do I have this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Haibara can do whatever she wants, it's not like I love her. But do I feel this way even though Mitsuhiko is way younger than the both of us? What's wrong with me?' Conan thought, a scowl forming on his face while Mitsuhiko is still staring at Ai.

"Yeah, I agree! Who's going to count?" Genta said.

"I vote for Edogawa-kun," Ai said, not having symphony for a pleading Conan.

The other three teens agreed, "Start counting Conan-kun," Ayumi yelled out and ran to her hiding spot.

"…twenty-five…twenty-six…twenty-seven…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty! Ready or not here I come," Conan shouted. He moved towards the kitchen and looked in the cabinets…nothing. He went to Agasa's room and searched under the beds to find Mitsuhiko and Genta.

'Now to find Haibara and Ayumi,' Conan rushed back to the front room to find Ayumi at home base but no Ai.

Conan pondered for a moment, 'She wouldn't hide in the bathroom, the kitchen, or Hakase's room. She must be in her room.' He gradually crept to her room, his hand latching on the door knob and slowly opened the door. Inside, Conan saw nothing; Ai was nowhere to be found.

'Where is she?' He wondered but froze as he felt something cold and metallic against his temple. Heart beating wildly against his chest, Conan closed his eyes waiting for a shot to be fired.

Nothing happened for a while. Conan opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything but instead he hear an angelic sound…a giggle. He turned around to see Ai shaking with mirth, "It never gets old. You always make my day Kudo-kun."

Conan exploded with anger, "That could-," he stopped as Ai continued to giggle. His anger evaporated as a small smile appeared on his face, 'She has the cutest giggle that I ever heard. Huh? What am I saying? I love Ran…right?'

Conan's face fell, becoming confused about his feelings.

"Kudo-kun. Kudo-kun!" Ai waved her hand in front of Conan's dazed face.

"Huh? What's wrong Haibara?" He questioned.

"You have that stupid look on your face. Anyway, Mouri-san is with the others and they are waiting on you," Ai said without a care in the world.

"Let's go then," Conan grabbed Ai's hand and both walked into the living room.

"Ah, there you are Conan-kun. Hi Ai-chan," Ran greeted.

Ai gave her a short nod.

Conan noticed this, "Oi, oi, at least speak to her. She's not gonna bite," he whispered in annoyance.

She waved him off, clearly not interested, 'You're so dense Kudo-kun.'

'Hmm, what's wrong with her,' Conan thought as Ran took his hand and walked outside.

"Hey? Where's Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked, noticing that the cold, mature girl was missing for ten minutes.

"Over here, I decided to change clothes," Ai called out boringly.

Conan gasped as he saw Ai in a completely different outfit. She wore a beautiful yellow sundress that stopped a few inches above her knees, with little orange flowers on it.

'She looks amazing! So…beautiful,' Conan thought. 'Arrgh! There I go again. But she does look stunning. Ai always makes the simplest outfit look wonderful on her,' he smiled tenderly, forgetting that he called her 'Ai' in his mind before shaking his head in disbelief.

Ai saw the action of the thirteen year old detective.

"See something you like Edogawa-kun?" Ai taunted.

He turned his head as a slight blush appeared, "Yeah right," he muttered under his breath.

The group started walking to the park. Conan was looking between Ai and Ran. Ayumi was chatting happily with Mitsuhiko and Genta and Ai snuck a couple of glances at Conan. They finally arrived at their destination fifteen minutes later into the afternoon. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta went to play on the swings and Ai somewhere else.

"Conan-kun, would you like to help me set up?" Ran asked with the blanket and the picnic basket in her arms.

"Sure Ran-neechan," Conan said using his childish accent.

The two laid the checkered blanket on the grass and organized the snacks onto it.

"Before you leave Conan-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," he sat down on the soft grass.

She smiled at him, "Do you like Ai-chan?"

Conan became flustered, "What? Why do you say that?"

Ran ruffled his chestnut hair, "You're blushing! Aww, my little brother has a crush on Ai-chan," she exclaimed happily.

"That's insane! How could I like someone that cold," he muttered.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. It holds a special sparkle every time you see her. And I saw the jealous look when Mitsuhiko-kun talks to her. Like me and Shinichi, I always became jealous when he received all of those fan letters from his fan girls," she sighed, "But that was in the past and I moved on. I have a boyfriend now, his name is Shiro and we met at the university."

Conan nodded, smiling bitterly, 'At least she moved on and has someone else. I never knew she felt jealous around other girls.'

"And about Ai-chan, it looks like that she likes you too, very much," Ran added on.

His eyes widened, "Ha-Haibara likes me?" He questioned loudly.

She chuckled lightly, "You sure are dense on girls' feelings. I'm surprised that you knew that Ayumi-chan likes you. You're becoming a handsome young man."

He didn't blush this time but instead he was focusing on something or mainly someone. And yes, this person is Haibara Ai.

'After all this time Ai has feelings for me? I'm a detective. I should've known this but I guess I'm really dense. The problem now is…do I love Ai?'

Conan spoke moments later, "Thanks for the talk. I'm gonna take a brisk walk. I'll be back Ran-neechan."

She nodded as he walked off. Conan began to walk around the park's trail. Soon he came across a clear area with a lake in front of it.

'I really do love that idiot detective,' Ai sighed, 'I love his deduction skills, his cockiness and confidence. His oceanic eyes always keep me mesmerized and that damn smirk of his sends chills down my spine.'

"I love you Kudo-kun," Ai silently confessed to herself, "But Mouri-san still has your heart."

"Who said that Ran still has my heart," Conan emerged from a bush and sat own next to her.

"Kudo-kun what are you doing here? Go back to her," she stood up to leave.

"W-w-wait," Conan yelled after her.

Ai kept on walking, ignoring him.

"Hold on Ai!" He yelled desperately.

She slowed down a bit but moved further away.

He started to run after her, "C'mon don't walk away from me Shiho!"

Ai finally stopped and turned around to face him. "What?" She spoke icily.

"Please just listen to what I have to say," he pleaded.

Ai glared at him, "You have thirty seconds."

Conan took a deep breath, "I-I love you Ai," he whispered.

Her heartbeat quickened, "No you don't. You only notice your love for Mouri-san."

"Ai, that's not true. I'm seriously in love with you. If Ran can move on with her future with her boyfriend then I can move on with my future with you," he embraced her slowly.

Ai's eyes became colder than it was and shoved him away from her, "So I'm second choice is that it?"

Conan realized what he said, "N-no! I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Forget what I said."

"It's too late Kudo. Goodbye." Ai began to walk again until Conan spoke.

"Is it true that you love me? Is it true that I'll always protect you? Is it true, Ai? Is it true?" He demanded angrily.

"No…it's not true," she denied, "Is it true that you love Mouri-san? Is it true that I'm only your partner and you don't have any feelings for me? Is it true that it's my fault that there's no antidote?" She whispered as small tears fell down her cheeks.

Conan walked towards her, arms open wide, "No, it's not true. You know it's not true. Stop being pessimistic."

Ai backed away from him only to be backed up against a tree. Conan enveloped her in an embrace.

Ai began to struggle but Conan held her tight and whispered in her ear, "No it's not true that I love Ran and it's not your fault for not having an antidote that shrunk both of us. It's true that I love you. It's true that you're my partner but you're also my best friend and lover," he kissed her cheek. "I will always love and protect you, don't forget that."

Ai placed her head on his shoulder, "I love you too Kudo-kun. I always have."

Conan pulled back from the embrace and brought her face closer to his, "Call me Conan," he whispered before he pressed his lips on hers.

It was a chaste and sweet kiss. Both teens were in their own world, nothing else mattered to them. Ai wrapped her arms around Conan's neck slowly as he placed his hands on her tight waist.

Ai was the first one to pull away.

"Is there something wrong?" Conan asked huskily, his eyes a deeper blue.

She didn't respond but she looked into Conan's eyes. There was love. Love and slight lust but overall, love.

'It is true. He really loves me,' she thought.

"Oi, what's wrong Ai," Conan asked again.

Ai finally responded, "It's nothing…Conan," she whispered.

She brought his head down for another kiss. Conan deepened the kiss, his tongue licking her lips for entrance. Ai opened her mouth and their tongues met. She explored his mouth, her tongue sweeping over his teeth and gums. Conan groaned loudly and pressed his body tighter against Ai's. He sucked on her bottom lip eliciting a tiny moan from her.

This time Conan pulled away, "I love you Ai," he panted, holding her impossibly close.

"I love you too Conan," she smiled, "Shouldn't we go back to the picnic now?" Ai questioned the teen detective.

"Uh…I forgot about that. Let's go before they come looking for us."

"Too late," a voice interrupted.

Conan and Ai turned to see Ran and the three teens looking at them.

"How long were you guys standing there," Conan chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, we were here when you two confessed to each other just a few minutes ago," Ran smirked.

"It's about time you confessed to Haibara-san," Mitsuhiko said as Ayumi and Genta nodded in agreement.

"Wait. So you're saying that you or Yoshida-chan isn't upset." Ai said, still in Conan's arms.

"Ran-san spoke to us about you and Conan-kun's relationship. And she's right…you two are a cute couple." Mitsuhiko said.

"Even though you're going out with Ai-chan now, you will always be my first crush Conan-kun," Ayumi said, slightly disappointed that Conan is taken by his best friend.

"Now, let us leave these two lovebirds alone while we enjoy the rest of the day," Ran advised.

When they left Ai smirked at Conan evilly.

"Oi, oi, what's with that look?" He asked suspiciously.

Ai brought her lips to his ears, "Is it true that you'll but whatever I want?"

Conan sighed heavily, 'I should've known that this was a trick.'

"Hai, hai…it's true," he grumbled, thinking about how empty his wallet is going to be.

"Thank you Great Detective," Ai said before bringing him down for a loving kiss.

Conan responded back, wrapping his arms around her waist, 'But I'll do anything to make her happy.'

**Review PLEASE! I really need it to continue to write and keep me inspired.**

**Hope that you enjoyed!**


End file.
